The Jock and The Blonde Beauty
by Emisonforever211
Summary: What happens when Emily ...gets Alison pregnant ? and how will their parents react to the news? I guess you'll have to read to find out. Emison, Emily G!p -Don't Like Don't Read...-
1. Chapter 1

This Emison G!p story don't like then don't read...simple as that. Emily has the G!p in this story, may contain possible Emison babies later in the story...

* * *

Emily sat on her bed looking through her math back , while Alison laid on her stomach at the end of the bed who was studying for a test that was next week. However she was having a hard time focusing her gaze would flicker from her book than over to her girlfriend. She was really horny and wanted to jump her girlfriends bones, they have been sexually active for a few weeks ...they started dating a few months ago but Emily was scared to tell Ali about her not so little friend...but thankfully Alison still wanted to be with her after she had told her about being born intersex. Emily could feel her girlfriends on her she smirked knowing that the blonde was horny, She put her book down and climb down to the end of the bed where Alison was "Hey there..." Emily whispered pulling the blonde into her lap she began to kiss her girlfriends neck teasingly, Ali let out a moan and bit her lip "Mm...is that your flash light in your pocket or are you just happy to see me ?" Alison said with a smirk and cupped Emily's hard on through her jeans she gave it a light squeeze which caused the jock to whimper. "I'm just really happy to see you baby" Emily said kissing Alison lips deeply, Alison kissed the jock back and grind pushing Emily back down on the bed and straddling Emily's hips gently grinding into her which caused both of them to moan.

"Fuck..Ali..." Emily moaned her member growing even harder, she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't take off her pants. Alison licked her lips as her hands began to undo the jock's belt, she than began to unzip Emily's zipper. Emily let out a moan of relief "God..baby ...I always forget how big you are" Ali said as she pulled down Emily's boxers freeing the jocks member, the blonde licked her lips and took Emily's cock into her mouth. The brunette gasped and moaned loudly "Fuck..." she gasped out looking down at Alison, she saw the girls head bobbing up and down on her cock. The blonde released her girlfriends cock with a pop she licked up the staff then sucked on the head teasingly before getting up from the bed and removed all of her clothes, Emily kicked off her pants and boxers then removed her bra and shirt. She grabbed Alison by the waist and pushed her down onto the bed, Emily climbed between her girlfriends legs she slowly pushed her member into Alison pussy "Oh..Em.." Ali gasped out she wrapped her arms around the jocks neck pulling her closer to her. Emily slowly trusted into the blondes tight pussy "God ...you feel so good around my cock baby...and still so tight even after all the time we've had sex .." the brunette moaned out. Ali's nails scratched down Emily's back, the blonde moaned loudly arching her back as Emily pounded her cock into her faster and harder. "Oh yeah...baby...fuck...right ...there." Alison screamed out in pleasure. Emily pounded into her even faster as she could she felt herself getting closer she could feel Alison walls tighten around her member "Oh shit baby ...I'm going to cum" She whispered out in a moan, Ali flip them over she now on top of Emily "Oh god me to baby" She said in a pant and started to ride Emily.

"Oh fuck...baby...I'm cumming !" Emily moaned as she filled Alison up with her cum. It was enough to send the blonde over the edge as well.

"EMILY!" Alison screamed out in pleasure as she came all over the brunette's cock. She fell on top of Emily panting heavy, Emily wrapped her arms around Alison as she went soft inside of her. She placed a loving kiss on her girlfriends lips and smiled stroking her back lightly with her finger tips. "God that was amazing...I love you" Ali whispered against Emily's lips, the jock smiled again " I love you to " she said back. They laid in each others arms a few minutes when Emily's eyes went wide when she realized they didn't used a condom...

"Ali...we didn't use a condom..." Emily looked down at the blonde who's eyes went just as wide as hers.

"Shit" Alison said and sighed deeply...she looked up at Emily "...What if I get pregnant .." She said with tears filling her eyes...she did want to have Emily's children but they both where only seniors in high school..how where they going to tell their parents about this one. Emily kissed Alison forehead and held her closer to her "Shh...baby..we'll figure this out but I think we need to get to the store tomorrow and buy a pregnancy test " She said stroking the blondes cheek softly and wiped her tears away. Emily knew they both were still young but If Alison did get pregnant with her baby she was going to be there with her every step of the way, But the hard put was telling both of their parents...

"Just get some rest for now okay love" The brunette whispered into Ali's ear and kissed her cheek gently. Alison nodded and slowly closed her eyes, Emily let out a small sigh and closed her eyes falling a sleep as well...because she knew tomorrow was going to bed a very long day indeed...

* * *

I will be updating this story ..soon ...maybe tomorrow or the day after...depends on how it dose...It should do well I mean who doesn't want little Emison babies running around XD. Please leave Reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning both girls woke up they showered and got dressed, They walked to the pharmacy hand in hand both of them were nerves but Emily hide it very well. A lot of things were running through her mind right now she wonder what the baby was going to look like if Ali was indeed pregnant...she smiled at thought of the baby have blue eyes like the blonde she loved so much. She held Alison hand tighter in hers and gave her a comforting smile "I love you know that...right...and if you are pregnant ...I'm going to be by your side every step of the way ...and If you are pregnant I want you to keep the baby Ali..." Emily said looking Ali in the eyes deeply. Alison smiled and leaned over pecking Emily's lips softly "I love you to Em...and I will keep the baby If I am pregnant I'm just scared " she said there was a little happiness and worry in her voice. Emily gave her a nodded as they walked into the pharmacy together, they walked to the part of the store that sold Pregnancy test. Alison picked up and paid for it, They walked back to Emily's house and took the test they sat on Emily' bed wrapped in each others arms and waited.. After waiting a few minutes Alison walked to the bathroom and picked up the test a smile tugged at the corner of her lips she ran back into Emily's bed room, Emily got up from the bed an walked over to the blond she looked down at the test and a smile grew on her lips "We're having a baby" Emily whispered with joy in her voice she wrapped her arms around Ali and kissed her lips with passion. Alison pulled back and rested her forehead against Emily's "...We're having a baby ...I can't be more happy Emily..." Alison had tears of joy in her eyes she hugged the jock tightly. Emily pulled back in Ali's embrace gently and placed a hand on Alison stomach smiling "Hey there..little one I know you can't hear me but I'm one your moms ...I want to say is that I can't wait for you to get here and that me and your mother love you very much." Emily said and got on her knees she smiled up at Ali who had tears running down her face, Emily kissed Alison stomach gently "I love you so much Emily " Ali said running her hands through the brunette's hair lightly. They both were beyond happy words couldn't describe how happy the couple was but they knew they still had to tell their parents about this and they didn't know how they where going to act towards the news, Emily just hopped they would be at least somewhat happy about her getting Ali pregnant...

Later the evening Emily asked her parents if she could talk to them , while Ali talked to her own parents. Emily let out breath she looked at her parents she didn't know what to say or how to say it for that matter. Her parents looked at her with worried glances wondering what was wrong with their daughter Wayne was the first one to speak "Emmy honey what's wrong you seemed a little on edge?" he said with worry filling his voice, Pam didn't say anything she just sat there waiting for her daughter say whatever she wanted to talk to them about. Emily cleared her throat before finally speaking "Mom , dad please don't get mad at me when I tell you this ...but umm Ali is pregnant with my baby " She said biting her lip nervously she looked at her parents, they went wide eyes for a minute then got up and hugged Emily tightly "Look we're not happy about you two no using a condom but ...we're going to be grandparents so we couldn't be more happy. " Emily let out a breath of relief and hugged the back tightly "Thank you guys ...I'm going to check on Ali she was telling her parents tonight to " Wayne and Pam nodded their heads and let Emily go see Alison.

The jock walked to Ali's house she knocked on the door she nervous again she hopped Alison dad didn't try to kill her for getting his daughter pregnant. The opened and Mr..Dilaurentis stood there he looked at Emily then smiled at her "Emily...its good to see you please come in" He moved to the side and let Emily come inside, she gave him a smile back "You to Mr. Dilaurentis " she said rubbing the back of her neck nervously and walked into the living to find Ali and her mom talking. Ali looked over when she saw Emily she ran over to her and hugged her tightly "Their happy for us Em..well their not happy about us not using a condom but their still happy about being grandparents. " Ali said pecking Emily's lips softly. Emily smiled bigger and wrapped her arms around Ali's waist holding her close to her" My parents are happy for us to Ali" the brunette whispered into Alison ear. Now the only people they needed to tell was their friends and they didn't know how they would take it...

* * *

A new chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow along with the next chapter of Emison X 100 ...Please leave reviews ...


	3. Chapter 3- Update

May not...contniue this story...will people telling me how I should right the story...ugh...I don't..know..leave reviews if you want to me contniue the story or not. 


	4. Chapter 4

I will putting a chapter up sometime later in the story about how Emily and Alison got together

* * *

The pair arrived at school Emily mind was racing she hopped her friends..would be happy for them just the part of telling the at the right time was an other thing to worry about. Emily ran a hand through her dock raven locks and sighed deeply, Ali could see the tension in her girlfriends body language she leaned over and kissed the brunette's lips softly "Don't worry baby...Okay everything is going to be just fine" She said stroking Emily's cheek with her thumb Emily just nodded her head lightly. The walked hand in hand into the school, they walked to Emily's locker soon they were joined by their friends. The jock became slightly more nervous but Alison gave her hand a comforting squeeze, Emily turned her gaze to her friends "Guy...we have something to tell you " she spoke out softly.

"What is it Em ? is everything okay?" Aria asked in a worried voice. Hanna and Spencer raised their brows slightly and looked at their two best friends wondering what was up with them. They all knew about Emily being born intersex and they all were fine with it they still loved Emily for who she is, Spencer mind began to race as thought about what her friends had to tell her that's when it hit her the brunette's went wide slightly. Emily noticed this but didn't say nothing yet she bit her lip then let out a deep breath.

"Ali...Pregnant" She finally managed to get out, Hanna , Aria and spencer stood there wide eyed but smiled at their friends and hugged both of them tightly. Both Alison and Emily let out a sigh of relief and hugged their friends back tightly.

"We all happy for you guys...but next time Em..keep it in your pants we don't need a hole damn football field of little Emily's running around " Hanna said laughing but earned a smack on the arm from Spencer and Aria. Emily just chuckled "Noted Han" she put an arm around Alison's waist gently she kissed her cheek softly whispering "I love you" in her ear. The bell rang so they all headed to first period together, half way through the class Alison took out her phone and began texting Emily.

_**So what are we going name the baby**?. _Alison sent to Emily. Emily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she took it out seeing Ali had sent her a text she smiled softly and starting thinking about baby names.

**_Hmm...well..if it's a boy how about Ethan and if its a girl Amelia_ **?. Emily sent back to her girlfriend with a big smile on her face. She looked up to the middle row of the class and saw Alison with big loving smile on her face which made the jocks heart skip a beat. Soon after a few more minutes the bell rang everyone hurried out of class accepted Emily she waited for Alison who had a hand covering her mouth "Ali you okay" the blonde shook her head and ran to the bathroom. Emily rushed to the bathroom to fine Alison throwing up Emily kneeled down behind her hand rubbed her back and held her hair. Alison finished throwing up and got up and washed her hands. Emily came behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind she rested her chin on the blondes waist "You feel a little better?" she asked her girlfriend Ali nodded and gave her a small smile.

The rest of day went by very fast before the girls knew it they were home cuddling on Alison bed, Emily was running her finger tips up and down Alison arms slowly until she heard a beep come from her phone, she reached into her pocket and puled it out her heart stopped "Ali..." she whispered and Alison looked at Emily's phone.

_**I wonder what the schools going to thank about you now Ali..**_

_** Kisses -A**_

There was a picture of Ali's pregnancy test attached to the message, Alison eyes began to fill with tears she knew -A would try to ruin her life again she held onto Emily tightly and cried into her shoulder. "Shh Ali everything is going to be okay..I won't -A ruin our life's again I promise" Emily said stroking her girlfriends back in a comforting manner. Emily knew it was going to be a long road and now with -A on to them again...she sighed and just held the blonde as she cried in her arms...

* * *

Leave reviews on what you think Emison baby gender should be. Will -A ruin things for the couple along the way? keep reading to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Alison awoke to find herself tangled in the jocks body, she nuzzled her neck gently and sighed deeply remembering what happened the night before -A had sent them a message ..she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep her pregnancy from -A and she knew in do time -A would figure it out because was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The blonde felt Emily move next to her and she soon felt the brunette's hand on her lower back she smiled softly "Moring love...are you okay?" Emily asked as she pulled Alison closer to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly, she placed a kiss upon her girlfriends forehead. Ali nodded and whispered against the jocks neck "Yeah..." but as soon as she said that the blonde felt sick to her stomach, she removed herself from Emily embrace and ran to the bathroom with Emily hot on trail. Alison began throwing up she felt a hand on her back she knew it was Emily trying to comfort her and that's what she loved about Emily she was so loving and caring towards others. After a few minutes Alison finally finished throwing up, Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde gently and held her close "Morning sickness sucks .." Alison said with a groan, Emily just let out a small chuckle and kissed Ali's cheek softly "I know love I know...maybe we should go see the doctor in a few months or so...to find out what we are having?" Emily said looking down at the blonde with a smile on her lips, Alison gave her a nod she smiled back at the brunette.

Alison went to go lay down for a while and Emily called the doctors office to make them appointment. After making the appointment Emily went back upstairs and climb into bed with Ali, She put her arms around the blonde and cuddle close to her. She placed a hand on Alison stomach and smiled to herself widely she couldn't wait to find out what they were having in a few more months ..

_**-Line Brake-**_

About 3 months later Emily and Alison sat in the doctors office waiting to be called in for their appointment, They both were very eager to find out what the gender of the baby was.

"Alison Dilaurentis" The doctor called out, Ali got up along with Emily who took Alison hand with her own. They walked over to the doctor they gave him a warm smile. The doctor smiled back and took them into a room "Hello ladies I'm doctor Riley ..so miss Dilaurentis you came here to find out the sex of your baby?" Doctor Riley asked the blonde, Ali smiled and nodded lightly she held onto Emily's hand tighter. "Well your about 3 months along " Doctor Riley said, he lifted Ali's shirt and placed ultrasound on Alison stomach. They could hear the heart beat of the baby Emily felt a smile tug at the corner of lips, after a more minutes they finally got to find out the gender of the baby "Well it looks like your having a girl" Alison smiled widely. Emily leaned down and kissed Ali's lips with passion she had tears of joy filling her eyes. "I love you baby and our baby girl so much" the jock whispered into the blondes ear sweetly, the doctor left the room to give them some room "I love you to Emily and our daughter so much " Alison whispered back and kissed the brunette's lips deeply.

They left the doctors office and went to the brew to hang out with their friends, Emily was glad they only had few more months of school left she couldn't wait to start her life with the blonde. She entwined their hands together "Should we tell them Em?" Ali looked over at Emily with a smile on her lips Emily smiled back and nodded her head lightly.

"Tell us what?" Aria asked with slightly raised brow. Spencer and Hanna leaned forward they were very eager to find out what their friends hand to tell them. Emily and Alison gave each other more glance "We're having a girl" they both said with happiness filling their voices. Hanna was the first one jump up and squeal with joy she hugged both of them.

"oh my god...I'm so going to be everything pink for my niece" Hanna squealed, Aria and Spencer just laughed at her and hugged Alison and Emily. Ali smiled at her friends she was glad to have them and glad to be part of their life's again. Most importantly she beyond happy to be with the love of her life again, she over joyed knowing they would welcoming their daughter into the world soon...

_**-Line Brake-**_

Later the night Emily and Alison went back to Emily's house. Emily kissed Ali with passion she wrapped her arms around the blondes waist gently "God I love you" she whispered against her lips. Alison moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, she rubbed the back of the jocks neck she rested her forehead against Emily's "I love you to ...make love to me " Alison said in loving and sweet whisper. Emily smiled she picked the blonde up in her arms she felt Ali wrapped her legs around her waist, she carried the blonde over to the bed and gently laid her down on it. The brunette climb between her girlfriends legs, they made out and began to removed each others clothes. After they removed all their clothing Emily pulled the covers on them and started to make love to Alison...slowly she didn't want rush anything tonight she just wanted to show Ali how much she loved her.

But little did they know -A was standing outside of Emily's bedroom window watching them...

* * *

Sorry for not updating yesterday...I will be posting a Chapter of Emison x 100 sometime today as well. I jumped a head for months in the story to make it where Ali is about 3 months along. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, Please leave reviews !


	6. Chapter 6

The sun light broke through Emily's bed room window, she could feel the sun beating on her back she stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes she smiled when she saw that her naked body pressed against the blondes naked body, she leaned down and placed a kiss on Alison shoulder blade. Emily placed her hand on Ali's stomach and softly stroked it with her finger tips, words couldn't begin to describe how happy Emily was, she is with the girl of her dreams and they finally found out the gender of their baby. The brunette couldn't be anymore happier than she already is, Alison stirred in her sleep she slowly opened her eyes she smiled widely when she felt Emily's hand on her belly, she turned to look at the brunette with nothing but love in her eyes. Emily leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Ali's lips, Alison wrapped her arms around the jocks neck gently pulling her on top of her, Emily pulled back from the kiss and looked into the blondes baby blue eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Ali asked Emily as she stroked the brunette's cheek, Emily leaned into Alison touch and smiled more.

"How happy I am" She replied back kissing Ali's lips again but with more passion this time, Alison kissed Emily back deeper she could feel the brunette's hardness against her tight. The blonde pulled back from the kiss she looked into the brunette's brown eyes "I love you Em" She slid her hand down Emily's toned stomach and grabbed her harden member and slowly slid it into her pussy. They both moaned, the brunette began to slowly trust into Alison "I love you to" She whispered against her ear sweetly. The pair didn't hear the car doors slamming shut or the footsteps of their friends walking into the house either.

"Oh fuck..Em don't stop" Alison moaned loudly as she scratched her nails down Emily's back which it caused Emily to trusted into the blonde faster and harder. Alison could feel herself getting closer to coming undone. The brunette kissed down the blondes neck and lightly bits it leaving her mark on Alison so every guy and girl in Rosewood knew she belonged to her. Alison was moaned out in pleasure beneath her Emily started to trust into her as fast as she could, She held Ali close to her.

"Oh god I'm so close baby" The blonde moaned out as she bucked her hips with Emily's trusts. The door slowly opened and stood there with wide eyes were Spencer, Aria and Hanna.

"Oh my god!" Hanna screamed out causing Emily and Alison to pull away from each, they pulled the covers over themselves, Emily groaned she pulled a pillow over her heading trying to cover up her embarrassment of her friends seeing her and Alison going at It and them seeing her naked. Alison sat there with the covers pulled up to her chin she looked at the girls with a small blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "Umm...hi guys" Alison said looking away from the three girls.

"Not that I don't want you guys here but why are you here ?" Emily asked moving the pillow from her face but she didn't look at her friends. The other three guys looked at each other smirking to one an other slightly "We came to see if you two wanted to hang out today.." Hanna said with a small snicker in her voice. Alison and Emily nodded their heads lightly "Sure but can guys wait down stairs so we can get dress please" Emily asked them they all nodded their heads and left the room.

"Next time we should really lock the door " Emily groaned out climbing out of the bed she grabbed a pair boy short out of her dress, Alison watched her girlfriend she could see that Emily was still hard she bit her lip a little "Mm hmm we should " She said getting out of bed as well and grabbing her clothes off the floor, She looked down at Emily's member feeling a little bad cause they didn't get to finish making love to each other , Emily followed her line of vision and sighed "It will go away soon babe don't worry about it " Emily said giving Ali a warm smile as she pulled her boy shorts on then her jeans and along with her shirt, Alison was finishing putting on her shirt. Emily waited for the blonde once they both were fully clothed they walked down stairs hand in hand..

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a few days but I will posting two chapters for this today and 3 chapter for Emison x 100 as well. It's just been a little hectic here the last few days... So thanks everyone for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls where sitting in Emily's living room watching some movie Hanna had picked out. Emily and Alison sat on the couch together, The other girls sat on the floor next to each other, Spencer and Hanna were cuddling close to each other and Aria was cuddling a pillow to her chest. Emily lightly raised a brow at Hanna and Spencer wondering if something was going on between them, Emily felt Alison rubbing her tight the brunette let out a small breath she placed her hand on top of Ali's she looked at her and gave her a small smile. She traced her thumb along Alison knuckles lightly she leaned over and placed a kiss on Ali's cheek, she wrapped her arm around Alison waist pulling her closer to her. Alison smiled back and leaned her head on Emily's shoulder letting out a content sigh, she placed her hand on her stomach her smile grew bigger. The blonde felt her baby girl kick her hand "Em...I think she kicking.."Alison said looking back up at Emily with tears of joy filling her eyes, Emily looked at Alison and placed her own hand on Ali's stomach, sure enough she felt her daughter kick her hand. The blonde cupped Emily's face and pulled her into a passionate kiss "I can't wait for her to get here Em." Ali said as she pulled back from their kiss, the jock stroked the blondes cheek softly.

About an 3 hours of watching movies the other girls left leaving Ali and Emily alone again, Emily wanted to do something special for her girlfriend she wanted to show the blonde just how special she was to her and how much Emily loved her. The brunette was going to take her out on a date for the night, Alison was busy getting ready and Emily herself was finishing getting ready. She put on a nice button up dress shirt along with fitting jeans and a pair of famous boots she always wears, she sat on the couch waiting for Alison to come down. After waiting a few more minutes the blonde finally walked down stairs, Once Emily looked up her breath was taken away just from the sight in front of her. Alison stood there wearing a red dress that hugged her figure and her little baby bump perfectly. The raven haired beauty stood up and walked over to the blonde "You look so beautiful baby " Emily said placing a kiss on Alison lips "You don't look bad yourself killer" Alison replied back as she kissed Emily back.

"Shall we then my lady?" Emily held out her hand to her future wife and currently the love of her life and baby mama. Alison giggled softly nodding her head as she took Emily's hand with her own.

"Mm we shall my sexy killer" Alison replied back winking at the raven haired girl, Emily smirked kissing Ali's hand gently and they walked out to Emily car. The brunette drove them to the kissing rock for the date she had planned for them. She parked the car she rushed over to the passenger seat and opened Alison door for her "We have to walk a little ways " she said helping the blonde out of the car, They walked hand in hand the rest of the way to kissing rock.

Ali felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips once she saw were Emily was taking her, the stairs were shining and the moon light fell upon them as they laid on the blanket. Emily wrapped her arms around Alison tightly and kissed her cheek softly, she felt the blonde snuggle into her side more. This night couldn't be more perfect Emily thought to herself, she been wanting to ask Alison something sense she found out they were going be parents, Emily knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the blonde and she knew they both were still young but she didn't care.

"Ali.." Emily whispered softly , Alison turned to look at her girlfriend with a raised brow.

"Yes Em.?" The blonde asked sitting up and Emily did the same as she reached into Jean pocket to pull out the ring she bought. Alison felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest she put an hand over her mouth and tears began to fill her eyes. Emily got up and got down on one knee in front of Alison she let out a deep breath before speaking.

"Ali we've been through a lot together, I lost you once but somehow I still had faith in my heart that someday you would come back to me and you did, All of the girls I've been with in the past never could make feel what you always made me feel, That's when I knew you where the one for me and that you were the love of my life. I promise I will love you and do the best I can and give you and our daughter nothing but the best..." Emily managed to finally breath before she started to speak again "So will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Emily held the ring in her hand she looked at Alison, but the blonde didn't say anything it was making Emily very nervous.

Alison just sat there looking at Emily...

* * *

Oh cliff hanger ...will Ali say yes to Emily? leave reviews on what you think she will say...I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow...along with an other chapter of Emison x 100.


End file.
